My Family
by ambudaff
Summary: Senyum McCoy tak ada yang memperhatikan. Yang jelas, ia tahu, seluruh crew Enterprise memang tak bisa dipisahkan. Oleh apapun, kapanpun, oleh siapapun. Spoiler untuk mereka yang belum pernah melihat Star Trek Into Darkness


**MY FAMILY**

_Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, James T. Kirk, S'chn T'gai Spock adalah kepunyaan __**Gene Roddenberry**__ dan untuk versi yang lebih baru __**J.J. Abrams**__ – Paramount, dan juga didasarkan dari Star Trek Into Darkness novelization dari __**Alan Dean Foster**_

_Rate T, family/friendship_

_Spoiler untuk mereka yang belum menyaksikan __**Star Trek Into Darkness**_

-o0o-

Mendadak semua hening.

Tak ada suara sama sekali saat McCoy membuka kantong jenazah.

James Tiberius Kirk. _Captain_ mereka.

Lebih dari itu, teman mereka.

Temannya. Selama bertahun-tahun di Akademi, setahun di Enterprise.

Tak pernah terbayangkan akan seperti ini.

Oh, ya memang, sebagai dokter pada Enterprise, tentu ia harus siap bahwa suatu saat ia akan menghadapi hal yang seperti ini, kematian orang-orang yang kau kenal, yang kau kasihi, yang kau sayangi.

Tapi tidak secepat ini!

Tanpa suara ia berjalan melewati Scotty, melewati Chekov, melewati Carol.

Menghempaskan diri di kursi kerjanya.

Tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Betul, ia harus melakukan pemeriksaan jenazah, betul ia harus menerbitkan hasilnya, sebagai dokter.

Rasanya tak sanggup.

Jim sudah mati. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

Sebagai dokter ia sudah bersiap menghadapi segala peristiwa darurat, yang menuntut kecepatan bekerja, kecepatan mengambil keputusan, tetapi kalau sudah begini—

Mengusap wajah dengan sebelah tangan, tetiba ia seperti mendengar sesuatu yang halus. Seperti melihat sesuatu yang bergerak. Di atas meja kerjanya.

Tak mungkin.

_Tribble_ di atas mejanya sudah merupakan benda mati saat ia menyuntikkan contoh darah Khan pada benda itu!

Sekali lagi ia mengamati dengan seksama. Benar! Makhluk itu bergerak-gerak, bahkan mendengkur bagai seekor kucing kesenangan!

Bagai ada yang menyalakan lampu di atas kepalanya, secepat kilat ia meneriakkan perintah: "Bawa sebuah _cyrotube_ ke mari! SEKARANG!"

Perintahnya tidak langsung dipenuhi pada sepersekian detik pertama, akan tetapi begitu seisi ruang sakit mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya, seluruhnya bekerja dengan cepat! Sebuah _cyrotube_ dibawa padanya, dikeluarkan isinya, diganti dengan tubuh Kirk. Tubuh itu harus dibekukan dengan cepat.

"Kita harus cepat-cepat, harus tetap bisa menjaga fungsi otaknya tetap terjaga!"

Dr. Carol Marcus menyela, "Kau punya persediaan darah Khan?"

"Tidak," tapi ia bergerak cepat. McCoy meraih komunikatornya, "Enterprise pada Spock!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Spock!"

Masih tak ada jawaban juga!

Sembari terus bekerja melaksanakan prosedur membekukan tubuh Kirk, McCoy mengusahakan jalan lain, "McCoy pada Anjungan! Aku tak bisa menghubungi Spock dari ruang sakit. Dengar! Khan—aku perlu Khan _hidup-hidup_!"

Mc Coy mendengar beberapa kalimat mereka di Anjungan tak jelas, akan tetapi Sulu segera saja memberi jawaban.

"Spock tak bisa dihubungi, tapi Uhura sudah dikirim ke bawah sana," suara Sulu meyakinkannya, "—mari kita berharap—"

-o0o-

Waktu yang berjalan sungguh terasa menjadi saat terlama yang pernah dirasakan McCoy. Akhirnya Spock muncul juga, kotor, penuh keringat, memar-memar di seluruh tubuhnya, tetapi ia membawa Khan. Masih hidup, tapi sudah dipingsankan.

Bersicepat McCoy mengambil tindakan pengamanan—bagaimana kalau Khan tiba-tiba sadar saat sedang diambil darah—baru mengambil darahnya. Dalam hitungan detik, ia melakukan pemeriksaan sekilas, lalu mempersiapkan tindakan transfusi.

Akan tetapi Spock—juga crew Enterprise yang lain, mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kirk lebih baik segera masuk rumah sakit di darat. Selain itu juga, agar Enterprise segera bisa masuk dok untuk perbaikan.

Mengatur segala yang diperlukan—_cyrotube_ yang berisi Kirk jadi prioritas, setabung darah Khan, seperangkat peralatan medis yang lain lagi—pesawat _shuttle_ yang mengangkut McCoy jadi yang pertama mendarat di permukaan bumi.

Bersyukur bahwa rumah sakit di Starfleet tidak mengalami kerusakan cukup berarti, McCoy bersegera mengatur apa yang harus dikerjakan. Membuat serum dari darah, nyaris dikerjakan pada detik pertama ia tiba di ruangannya.

Selesai. Sedang memasang peralatan transfusi pada tubuh Kirk—yang sudah dikeluarkan dari _cyrotube_, ketika Spock datang. Masih dengan keadaan yang sama dengan tadi, masih dengan seragamnya yang tadi, yang kotor dan tubuh yang penuh memar. Kemungkinan begitu selesai mengatur Enterprise masuk dok, begitu selesai mengatur crew yang terluka masuk rumah sakit, ia langsung kemari.

Tak sepatahpun yang dikatakannya, tapi McCoy sekilas bisa melihat di matanya, bahwa Spock khawatir. Tegang. Dan khawatir. Dan entah apa lagi emosi yang disembunyikannya.

Tetes. Demi. Tetes.

Serum itu memasuki pembuluh darah Kirk.

Tegang McCoy menatap layar perkembangan kemajuan kemungkinan hidup Kirk. Ayo, majulah angka prosentasi! Tunjukkan kemajuan! Tunjukkan kemungkinan kehidupan!

Nyaris ia berteriak gembira saat di layar terpampang angka 1%!

Diliriknya pemuda Vulcan di sisinya, raut wajahnya sama saja seperti biasanya, tapi sepertinya McCoy bisa membaca sinar matanya yang berkilat.

Semua alat-alat monitor kemungkinan kehidupan bekerja ke arah positif, periksa Mc Coy. Masih jauh sekali kemungkinannya, dan masih akan banyak sekali rintangannya—

2%.

McCoy menghela napas.

Masih belum berani ia berharap. Paling tidak ada kemungkinan, dan bekerja ke arah positif.

Dan ia mendengar helaan napas juga di sisinya.

Spock tentu melihat perkembangannya, dan walau ia bukan seorang dokter, tetapi tentu saja kurang lebih ia bisa membaca perkembangannya.

"Baru 2%," sahut McCoy, "tetapi kita bisa melihat titik terang," sambungnya.

Spock mengangguk, akan tetapi ia dipotong lagi oleh McCoy, "—dan bagaimana bisa, sejauh ini kau juga belum diperiksa!"

Spock mencoba untuk protes, tetapi logika kali ini berada di pihak McCoy. Spock menyerah, membiarkan dirinya diperiksa di ruangan sebelah, lalu dipindah tangankan pada beberapa perawat untuk merawat memar-memarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau—"

"Segera setelah kemajuan Kirk stabil, aku akan mandi dan ganti baju," sahut McCoy tak bisa dibantah, kembali ke ruangan Kirk.

"Tiga persen!" terdengar suara McCoy lagi, dari ruangan itu.

-o0o-

Pagi belum lagi merekah benar, ketika McCoy mendapati pasiennya sudah didatangi sekerumunan penjenguk. Scotty. Bersama Keenser tentu saja. Chekov. Sulu. Carol. Uhura. Dan tentu saja Spock.

"Kemajuan harapan hidupnya 5%, dan jangan mengharapkan kemajuan yang lebih cepat dari itu, tuan-tuan dan nona-nona. Bersyukurlah bahwa kita bisa memperolehnya—" McCoy mulai memeriksa satu-persatu layar monitor per-organnya. "Otak, jantung, pembuluh darah, paru-paru, hati, ginjal—"

McCoy menghentikan ucapannya. Tapi nyaris tak ada yang memperhatikan.

"Bones, syukur kau bisa memulihkan Captain," Sulu menyahut.

"Untung saja saat itu kau bisa cepat mengantisipasi!" sela Carol.

"Semoga Keptin bisa cepat sadar—"

McCoy menggelengkan kepala, "Masih jauh dari harapan. Mudah-mudahan tidak ada kendala—"

Ketika crew yang lain sudah berpamitan dan berjanji akan menengok lain kali kapan saja sempat, tinggallah Spock.

"Dokter, kalau tidak salah aku menangkap nada yang berbeda pada suaramu tadi—"

McCoy menghela napas. "Mudah-mudahan salah. Aku akan menguji ulang rentetan prosedur transfusinya, semoga saja anomali yang aku tangkap barusan—"

"Kemungkinannya?"

Kembali McCoy menghela napas. "Kemungkinan sel-sel tubuh menolak sel-sel yang baru ditransfusikan—" sambil mengucap ini, kedua tangannya terus mengetikkan kombinasi-kombinasi angka yang diketahuinya—

—dan ia terdiam.

"Dokter?"

"Masih harus diteliti lagi. Mudah-mudahan hanya salah perhitungan."

Tak bertanya lagi, Spock keluar ruangan, tapi terhenti di pintu.

"Maukah kau memberitahuku, jika terjadi sesuatu, apapun, sekecil apapun?"

McCoy mengangguk. "Tentu saja—"

Dan angka di layar monitor naik menjadi 6%. McCoy menghela napas lega. Spock tak bertanya lagi, melihat adanya kemajuan. Ia keluar.

McCoy masih menatap layar.

"Aku bisa merasa kalau ada kesalahan di sini, tapi di mana? Dan kalau memang terjadi kesalahan, mengapa angka harapan hidup justru naik?"

Ia mulai mengetikkan sesuatu, mulai menghitung, mulai memprediksi kemungkinan, mulai—

Sore hari layar monitor memperlihatkan angka 7%, tapi hanya sebentar, karena kemudian mendadak turun menjadi 5%. Bunyi 'beep' _alert_ mulai menyala.

"—memang menolak—" dan secepat kilat McCoy meneriakkan perintahnya pada para perawat di ruangan sebelah, "—siapkan _anti-rejection_!"

Matanya memindai karakteristik penolakan yang ada di layar monitor, "kombinasi obat nomer 3, 7 dan 5 masing-masing 20%, sisanya nomer 11—"

Perawat-perawatnya bekerja cepat. Tak berapa lama, _alert_ berhenti berbunyi.

Menghela napas, McCoy berpaling pada komunikatornya. Ingat janjinya.

"Spock? Kau ingin laporan perubahan?"

Ia hanya bisa berbicara sejenak di komunikator, karena lawan bicaranya itu sudah bergegas menuju kamar rumah sakit.

Dalam hitungan menit, ia sudah ada di sana.

"Bagaimana?" sahut manusia setengah Vulcan ini begitu ia masuk ke kamar rawat.

"Sedang ditangani, dan sudah diketahui apa yang menyebabkan penolakan. Saat ini sudah bisa diatasi—"

Spock mengamati semua layar monitor yang berada di dekat ranjang Kirk, seolah ingin memahami keseluruhannya.

"Angka harapan hidupnya turun?"

McCoy mengangguk. "Tadi sempat 7 persen. Drop jadi 5%. Hingga sekarang belum naik lagi, tetapi kita bisa berharap baik, karena bisa saja justru drop terus—"

Raut wajah Spock seperti biasa tak bisa ditebak. Ia diam terus selama beberapa menit, matanya berusaha mencerna apa yang dilihatnya.

Angka itu naik lagi. 6%.

Spock menoleh pada McCoy. "Terimakasih sudah memberitahu. Apakah—apakah kita bisa berharap positif kali ini?"

McCoy menggeleng. "Dengan adanya penolakan tadi, kukira masih akan terus ada penolakan-penolakan lain dari sistem imun tubuhnya. Kalau tubuhnya kuat, penolakan-penolakan itu akan bersifat baik, kekebalannya akan cepat naik. Tapi kalau tidak—"

Keduanya tercenung.

"Tapi aku akan terus berusaha, Spock, jangan khawatir. Seorang kenalanku di London punya kasus aneh, yang aku ingin telusuri. Mungkin bisa membantu—"

"Kalau kau perlu bantuan—"

"—akan aku minta, tentu saja, Spock. Dan jangan takut, aku juga sama inginnya agar Jim kembali pulih."

Spock mengangguk. Tanpa suara ia keluar.

Di pintu ia berpapasan dengan seorang perawat yang membawa sebuah tablet. Perawat itu memberi jalan, dan memberi hormat. Spock mengangguk. Sekilas matanya menatap tablet.

Sepertinya laporan. Dengan nama Lucille Harewood di atasnya.

-o0o-

Sekarang sudah seperti ritual. Tiap hari ada saja crew yang menengok. Terutama saat selesai bekerja.

Yang paling sering, Spock. Minimal dua kali sehari. Kadang tiga bahkan empat kali, menanyakan perkembangan. Dua kali ia berada saat tubuh Kirk mengalami penolakan lagi, saat angka yang ditampilkan turun dengan pesat. McCoy sudah pandai membaca raut wajah Spock kini. Tak usah melihat raut wajah. Lihatlah mata seorang Vulcan, untuk mengetahui isi hatinya, pikir McCoy. Tidak usah disampaikan dengan kata, tak usah dengan raut wajah, dengan kedatangan yang lebih sering dari crew lain saja, sudah cukup untuk membuktikan perhatian.

Dan dia bahkan bukan Vulcan 100%. Setengahnya adalah manusia.

"Kalau kau ada waktu, aku punya sesuatu—" McCoy mengalihkan perhatian Spock, saat mereka sudah yakin keadaan Kirk stabil—setidaknya dalam jam-jam ini.

"Tentu," Spock mengikuti McCoy ke ruang sebelah.

McCoy menuju meja kerjanya, mengeluarkan sebuah tablet, dan memperlihatkannya pada Spock.

Tablet itu yang dilihatnya beberapa hari lalu, dibawa oleh seorang perawat, mungkin untuk diserahkan pada Dokter McCoy.

Lucille Harewood?

"Dia pasien seorang kolegaku, di London. Sudah divonis, tak akan bisa sembuh lagi. Akan tetapi, beberapa hari lalu, angka harapan hidupnya mendadak naik, dan naik terus. Diperkirakan ia akan bisa sadar dan pulih kembali dalam satu-dua hari ini."

Alis Spock naik sebelah. Maksud hati mungkin menanyakan, apa hubungannya dengan Kirk, tetapi diurungkannya.

"Kau tahu, tanggal berapa angka harapan hidupnya mendadak naik?"

McCoy tak menunggu jawaban Spock, karena dia menunjuk satu tanggal. Tanggal yang tak akan pernah dilupakan, tanggal peledakan Kelvin Memorial Archive.

"Dan ayahnya, Thomas Harewood, merupakan salah satu korban peledakan. Tempat dia bekerja, kubikel dia, merupakan pusat ledakan."

Wajah McCoy mengeras, sangat serius. "Aku sudah melakukan penelitian, dan ternyata merujuk pada—" ia menyentuh tablet, menampakkan angka-angka, tabel, grafik, berikut nama-nama latin, istilah kedokteran, "—sepertinya Lucille diberi transfusi, semacam darah super. Aku minta analisis laboratorium, dan hasilnya sama. Lucille mendapat darah dari—" McCoy menatap Spock.

"—Khan?"

McCoy mengangguk.

Mata Spock berkilat. "Dengan demikian kita bisa membandingkan—"

"—belum tentu. Ingat, dalam kasus Lucille, tim dokter sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan darah itu."

Spock nampak berpikir, tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Masuk akal. Apakah Thomas Harewood menerima darah dari Khan untuk anaknya sebagai balas jasa karena meledakkan Kelvin Memorial?"

"Aku dokter, bukan detektif kepolisian, Spock," sahut McCoy, "—yang kupikirkan di sini adalah, kalau darahnya sama berasal dari Khan, berarti darah penerima yang harus dibandingkan. Dengan demikian, kita bisa meminimalisir proses penolakan dari sel-sel tubuh Jim—"

Spock mengangguk lagi. "Berhubungan dengan golongan darah?"

McCoy mengangguk. "Sepertinya Lucille dan Khan punya golongan darah yang sama, sehingga tak ada masalah. Sementara golongan darah Jim, berbeda. Itulah sebabnya, transfusi darah Khan pada Kirk, menemui masalah penolakan, berkali-kali."

"Sangat menarik," mata Spock berbinar. "Sebenarnya masalahnya sederhana—"

"Masalahnya sederhana," ulang McCoy menyetujui, "kita di abad 23 ini terbiasa melakukan transfusi darah dari golongan darah yang berbeda, dengan melakukan _scanning_ dan menambahkan atau mengurangi unsur-unsur yang ada atau tidak ada pada golongan darah pemberi ataupun penerima. Otomatis. Tapi kita lupa, bahwa Khan berasal dari tiga ratus tahun yang lalu, yang penanganan pada perbedaan golongan darah itu masih primitif—"

Spock masih mengamati resume dari penelitian kilat McCoy, dan perlahan menyahut, "—berarti, bisa diharapkan tak akan ada lagi kendala dalam perkembangan kemajuan Kirk?"

McCoy menghela napas. "Kuharap. Kuharap tak akan ada kendala lagi."

Tapi Spock masih menatap tablet di hadapannya. "Jika—jika saja transfusi harus dilakukan pada seorang Vulcan, dan bisa dikatakan tak ada Vulcan di sekitarnya dalam jangkauan untuk melakukan transfusi, bisakah dilakukan dengan darah dari manusia Bumi?"

"Golongan darahmu T rhesus negatif. Penggolongan darah pada bangsamu, didasarkan pada logam tembaga, sementara penggolongan darah pada manusia Bumi didasarkan pada logam besi. Mungkin bisa—tetapi dengan prosedur yang jauh lebih rumit, yang sampai sekarang belum bisa kubayangkan—"

Spock mengangguk kecil, entah untuk apa.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih untuk pemberitahuannya, Dokter. Kuharap, kita semua akan menerima berita baik tak lama lagi!"

McCoy mengangguk. Spock masih melihat sejenak pada tablet Harewood itu, tetapi kemudian ia keluar ruangan.

Entah kenapa, McCoy tetiba berniat meneliti kemungkinan transfusi darah antara manusia Bumi dengan penghuni Vulc—maksudnya New Vulcan. Mungkin nanti dalam penerbangan lima tahun menjelajah angkasa? Mungkin, jika saja tim mereka yang memperoleh kesempatan itu.

Yang harus menjadi prioritas sekarang justru pulihnya Kirk, _captain_ mereka!

Setelah permasalahan transfusi ditemukan, lalu diikuti dengan penyelesaiannya, sekarang kemajuan perkembangan harapan hidup Kirk maju dengan pesat. Sehari bisa naik 10 poin.

-o0o-

Spock memang meminta Dr McCoy untuk memberitahunya sesegera mungkin, jika diperkirakan Kirk akan bangun.

Hari belum lagi diterangi matahari ketika Spock terbangun oleh suara komunikatornya.

McCoy.

"_Commander_, kondisi _Captain_ sekarang sudah 99%. Ada kemungkinan akan tersadar dalam beberapa menit ke depan—"

"Aku segera ke sana," dan ia bersiap secepatnya.

Walaupun bisa dikatakan ia mengikuti detik-demi-detik perkembangan kemajuan kesehatan _Captain_-nya, tetapi Spock agak kaget juga merasakan aura optimis yang sekarang melingkupi kamar Kirk.

"Sudah 100%. Semua alat bantu kehidupan sudah dicabut, dan tinggal menunggu waktu—" sahut McCoy begitu ia melihat Spock datang.

Spock mengangguk, dan ia berdiri menunggu saat McCoy masih melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan rutin.

Kepala _captain_-nya bergerak. Bergerak-gerak, ke kanan dan ke kiri, tempo lambat.

Dan matanya membuka.

"Aku—sudah mati?" sahutnya perlahan.

"Oh, jangan _lebay_ begitu, Jim! " McCoy tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya, tapi tetap meneruskan melaksanakan pemeriksaan rutin, "kau nyaris mati, tapi tidak. Nanti suatu hari akan kuberi daftar panjang obat _anti-rejection_ apa saja yang pernah kuberikan padamu, berkenaan dengan transfusi—"

"Transfusi?"

"Sel-sel tubuhmu ter-radiasi berat. Tak ada jalan lain—"

Kirk nampak tercenung. "Khan?"

McCoy mengangguk. "Begitu tubuhmu tidak melakukan penolakan lagi terhadap darah yang masuk, semua berjalan mulus, perbaikan sel-sel yang rusak, pergantian sel-sel yang mati, perlindungan sel-sel yang masih utuh. Dari pengamatan, sepertinya tidak ada efek samping. Apakah kau punya keinginan kuat untuk membunuh? Gila kekuasaan? Lalim?"

Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Kirk, "Tak lebih dari biasanya." Tapi ia nampak bingung juga. "Kau—menangkapnya? Bagaimana bisa?"

McCoy menggeleng. "Bukan aku!"

Lalu ia berjalan ke arah sisi lain, meneruskan pemeriksaan.

Kini Kirk bisa melihat langsung orang yang berdiri di belakang McCoy.

_Captain_ dan _First Officer_, berhadap-hadapan.

"Kau menyelamatkan jiwaku—" Kirk bergumam, menatap sahabatnya.

"Kau menyelamatkan jiwa_ku_, _Captain_, dan jiwa seluruh crew, dan—"

"Spock, sudahlah. Terima kasih—"

Hanya ada McCoy di sana menyaksikan segalanya, dan ia nyaris tak percaya pada apa yang diucapkan Spock.

"Sama-sama, _Jim_!"

Senyum McCoy tak ada yang memperhatikan. Yang jelas, ia tahu, seluruh crew Enterprise memang tak bisa dipisahkan. Oleh apapun, kapanpun, oleh siapapun.

Keluargaku. Keluarga kami. Keluarga Enterprise.

**FIN**

**AN**:

Banyak yang diambil dari 'Star Trek Into Darkness' novelization, ada juga yang diambil dari wikia Star Trek: **en titik memory dash alpha titik org**, dan ada pula yang diambil dari mengarang bebas, contohnya soal transfusi! Ambu ini nulis tentang transfusi darah manusia bumi abad 21 aja nggak beres, kok berani-beraninya nulis transfusi abad 23! Hihi. _Just unleash your imagination_! XD


End file.
